Alones
by Zuu Ako 21
Summary: Aku merasa kesepian. walau diluar aku terlihat bersemangat, di dalam hati aku merasa kesepian. semua berubah saat dia datang... ZazieXOc, Zazie Pov Zuu first fic on this fandom! *bahasa inggris ngaco gak keruan*


**Summary:** Aku merasa sngat kesepian. Walau diluar aku terlihat ceria dan bersemangat, tapi di dalam hati aku merasa sangat kesepaian…

**Pair:** Zazie

**Rated:** M *digebokin readers* yang asli… rate-nya T…. *tepar*

**Genre:** Romance/Friendship

**Disclaimer:** Hiroyuki Asada dong! Masa' aku? Hal yang mustahil!

**Alones**

"Huwaaahhh pagi ini dingin sekaliii" aku merapatkan blazer seragamku agar aku merasa hangat. Yah… pagi ini pun aku akan berangkat ke _bee hive_. Aku bekerja sebagai tegami bachi. Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Zazie. Dingoku bernama Wasiolka. Sejenis black panther. Dan umurku 14 tahun

"Ohayou Zazie!" sapa seseorang.

"Ohayou Lag!" sapaku balik. Dia Lag Seeing. Temanku di _bee hive__**. **_Sesama Tegami Bachi. Anaknya cengeng, tapi baik dan menyenangkan. Aku juga iri dengannya! Karena dia masih memiliki keluarga. Dia masih punya bibi di Campbell Litus (tonton episode 2/3). Selain itu di sini dia juga punya Sylvette! Sylvette yang selalu menjaga dan merawatnya. Kekurangan yang dimiliki Sylvette hanya di sup buatannya yang rasanya gak keruan itu.

"Lag, apa yang kau bawa?" tanyaku ketika melihat (semacam) termos yang dibawa Lag.

"Ah, ini sup buatan Sylvette. Dia selalu membawakannya untukku sebagai bekal. Yah… walaupun rasanya gak enak tapi aku gak tega nolak." Jelas Lag.

"Sylvette… dia sangat perhatian dengan Lag. Sampai dia berusaha membuatkan bekal untuk Lag (walau rasanya gak enak…) AKU AJA GAK ADA YANG BAWAIN BEKAL! AKU BENCII!" *Jeritan hati Zazie* aku mengatakannya dalam hati. "Argghh! Aku benci Gaichuu! Kenapa mereka mesti Hidup di dunia ini? Kenapa orang tuaku mesti meninggal di tangan (?) serangga besar menjijikan itu? Aku benci dunia ini!" *Jeritan hati Zazie bagian 2* aku mengatakan hal itu sambil menghentak-hentakan kaki.

"Za… Zazie? Da- daijobu desu?" Tanya lag yang khawatir (baca: takut) dengan hal yang aku lakukan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo pergi!" kataku. Dan kamipun berangkat ke bee hive bersama…

===oOo===

Zuu-nii: pendek yak? Gomen… saya kehabisan ide.

Zazie: hei! Jangan melakukan pembohongan public. Kau kan menulis ini setelah 3 hari kau tulis dulu di buku. Lanjutannya masih ada.

Zuu-nii: u- urusai! Baiklah kita lanjutkan saja.

===oOo===

"Zazie! Tadi kau dipanggil Taichou." Connor memanggilku.

"Heh? Memang ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin soal anak baru." Connor memberikan kemungkinan.

"Anak baru? Baiklah aku segera kesana." Aku membalikkan badan dan pergi menuju ruang Taichou.

Di ruang Taichou…

Aku masuk dengan gayaku yang seperti biasa –memasukan kedua tanganku ke dalam saku blazer. Tentu saja diiringi Wasiolka. Di ruangan itu aku melihat (se) seorang (yang mungkin) anak baru. Dia perempuan, rambutnya panjang selengan, cukup tinggi, walaupun lebih tinggi aku.

"Nah, Akemi, itu Senpai yang akan membimbingmu." Taichou menunjuk diriku. Anak baru itu –Akemi, membalikkan badan. Dia tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senyumnya sama dengan senyum kaa-san…" gumamku dalam hati.

"Akemi desu!" kata-katanya menyadarkanku.

"Zazie desu!" aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Nah, Zazie, bimbing,awasi, dan jaga juniormu baik-baik. Dan Akemi, turuti semua kata Zazie ya?" pesan Taichou kepada kami berdua.

"Haik!" jawab kami berdua bersamaan lalu keluar ruangan.

===oOo===

"Hemm… senpai!" Akemi memanggilku.

"Apa?" tanggapku.

"Apa seragam Senpai gak berantakan? Blazernya hanya di kancing bagian atas. Selain itu, pakai topi juga terbalik." Kata Akemi.

"My usual outfit." Jawabku singkat.

"Tidak boleh! Seragam harus dipakai dengan benar!"

"Apa urusanmu Junior? Ini seragamku!" bentakku. Tapi Akemi malah mendekatiku dan mengancing semua blazerku termasuk membetulkan letak topiku.

"He-hei! Apa-apaan in?" kataku sambil melepas kembali semua kancing blazerku hingga tinggal yang diatas. Aku juga memakai topiku seperti yang biasa aku pakai –terbalik.

"Hhhh… terserah sajalah." Akemi menghela nafas.

"Dingomu apa?" tanyaku pada Akemi.

"Cheetah! Namanya Faster! Kerenkan? Dia baik dan gak pernah melawan kecuali dalam keadaan bahaya. Dia penurut." Jelas Akemi semangat. Dia manis sekali saat bersemangat.

"Hm. Baiklah, tugas kali ini kita melewati gurun Hart…" belum selesai aku bicara, Akemi memotong ucapanku.

"Gurun Hart? Kenapa kita tidak lewat jalan memutar? Itu lebih aman!"

"Tidak Junior! Itu memakan waktu lama!" bantahku

"Tapi lebih aman!" Akemi bersikeras.

"Padahalkan aku lewat gurun Hart karena ingin membunuh Gaichuu." Gumamku dalam hati.

"Baiklah! Kita suit Junior!" usulku.

"Ok!"

Skip time…

"Aku menang Junior! Kita lewat gurun Hart!" aku berseru.

"Uuhhh…" Akemi menggerutu. Mukanya imut sekali! Seperti anak kucing. (?)

"Jadilah sportif Junior!" kataku sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan

===oOo===

Di Gurun Hart…

"Bukannya tadi dia yang gak mau kesini ya? Kenapa jadi dia yang paling semangat gitu?" tanyaku dalam hati.

"Senpai! Senpai! Lihat! Ini hewan apa?" Tanya Akemi bersemangat sambil menunjuk hewan yang terlihat seperti ular berbulu (?)

"Yahhh…. Itu hewan yang habitatnya disini." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Wah! Imut ya?" Akemi berseru kagum. Ekspresinya mengingatkanku saat aku dan keluargaku piknik bersama beberapa tahun lalu.

Flashback

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san! Ayo cepat!" seruku._

"_Kau semangat sekali Zazie." Kata Kaa-san_

"_Hehehe… Tou-san! Tou-san! Ini hewan apa?" tanyaku pada Tou-san sambil menunjuk hewan kecil bersayap besar berwarna biru._

"_Oh, itu kupu-kupu Zazie." Jelas Tou-san padaku._

"_Wah! Keren ya!" kagumku._

Flashback end

"Huweeee aku kangen momen-momen seperti itu!" *Jeritan hati Zazie bagian 3* tanpa kusadari Akemi sudah jauh di depanku. Di saat yang bersamaan, aku merasakan getaran di bawah tanah. Itu… Gaichuu! Dan dia sedang mengarah ke arah Akemi!

"Akemi! Awaass!" aku berteriak memberi peringatan pada Akemi. Tapi terlambat, karena di saat itu juga Gaichuu muncul di depan Akemi. Aku berlari berusaha menyelamatkan Akemi. Aku mendorongnya kesamping agar dia tidak terkena serangan Gaichuu. Akemi selamat. Tapi aku terluka di bagian bahu. Aku tidak memperdulikan lukaku. Segera aku menyiapkan shindan untuk membunuh serangga raksasa menyebalkan itu.

"Shindan sote! Aotogeeee!" aku menembakan Shindanku dan gaichuu itupun meledak. (?)

"Hhh… Hhh… Hhh…" Aku kelelahan. Apa mungkin aku terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga untuk shindanku? Aku tidak tahu. Kakiku terasa lemas. Aku tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Beruntung Akemi menopangku.

"Senpai! Kau terluka!" Akemi terlihat panik dan mulai mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Aku ingin bilang padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tidak punya tenaga untuk berbicara.

Akemi mengeluarkan perban lalu mulai membuka blazer dan kemejaku. Setelah itu, dia memperban lukaku.

"Argh!..." aku mengerang kesakitan.

"Gomen. Sebentar lagi selesai Senpai." Akemi terus membalut lukaku

"Kau harus istirahat dulu senpai. Kau mau makan apa? Aku bawa roti,keju,coklat,cookies, onigiri (?) dan beberapa makanan lain. Trus kau mau minum apa? Aku bawa air, susu, the, kopi, dan lain-lain." Tawarnya padaku.

"Dasarh… gembul…" aku ingin iseng sedikit denganya.

"Siapa yang gembul? Porsi makanku memang segini! Yang penting sekarang kau harus makan! Ini makan roti saja." Akemi memberikan roti padaku. Aku memakannya.

Esoknya…

"Nah! Ayo lanjutkan pengiriman!" kata Akemi sambil membawa tasnya dan… Tasku!

"Junior! Itu tasku!" aku berkata pada Akemi.

"Biar aku saja yang bawa. Kau terluka karena aku. Jadi, aku harus bertanggung jawab membawa bawaanmu. Pasti sakitkan membawa tas dengan bahu yang terluka?" jelasnya

Aku tersenyum kecil. Akemi… dia merasa sangat bersalah hanya karena luka kecil (?) ini. Terkahir kali aku terluka karena Gaichuu, hanya Wasiolka yang menolongku (tonton episode Nakushite Tegami).

===oOo===

"Zazie, pengiriman selesai!" seruku.

"Akemi, pengiriman selesai!" diikuti Akemi.

Aku sangat menikmati pengiriman kali ini. Mungkin karena bersama Akemi? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang aku tahu bahwa aku kini memiliki seseorang yang berharga untukku.

**TBC/Fin ?**

Zuu-nii: yak! Fic ini mau dilanjutin ato selesai disini saja?

Zazie: Lanjutin!

Zuu-nii: permintaan dari peran utama dilanjutkan bagaimana dengan kalian? Tambahan aja. Akemi adalah gambaran dari saya. *dibakar* yak! Aku tunggu review kalian!

NB:jangan lupa jawab mau dilanjutin ato gak. Klo gak ada jawaban gak aku lanjutin kekekek *Hiruma and ngancem mode*


End file.
